Dark Reign: The List - Hulk Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Amazing Spider-Man #14 | StoryTitle2 = The Grotesque Adventure of the Green Goblin | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = There is a new costumed villain in town, the Green Goblin. After he's perfected his flying broomstick he pays a visit to the recently released Enforcers and offers them the opportunity to get revenge against Spider-Man. He then travels to California to visit B.J. Cosmos, a film director who made it big with his last film "The Nameless Thing from the Black Lagoon in the Murky Swamp". The Goblin offers him his next cinematic spectacular: A movie about Spider-Man. Returning to New York City, the Green Goblin then circles around the city until he gets the attention of Spider-Man. He makes the film offer with Spider-Man who agrees to participate in it. With the announcement that Spider-Man is going to be in a film, J. Jonah Jameson sends Peter out to Hollywood to cover the story. This worries Betty Brant, because she believes that Peter might fall for some silver screen starlet while he's out in California. Arriving in California, Peter reports to B.J. Cosmos' studio as Spider-Man, and he, the Green Goblin and what he believes to be actors resembling the Enforcers are taken to New Mexico for a fight sequence to be filmed in the desert. There, the Green Goblin reveals his true motives and Spider-Man battles him and the Enforcers across the desert. Their fight takes them into a cave, where Spider-Man easily defeats the Enforcers. However, they stumble upon a hiding place of the Hulk. Spider-Man is forced to defend himself from the jade giant. He uses the Hulk's strength to his advantage, using the Hulk to smash a boulder blocking the exit from the cave. Spider-Man fails in stopping the Green Goblin from escaping, and hides out until the Hulk leaves the area. He then leaves the Enforcers to be collected by the police. Returning to Hollywood, Spider-Man finds that B.J. Cosmos has decided to can the Spider-Man movie idea in favor of a Hulk movie. When Spider-Man demands payment, he is refused, Cosmos citing the contract he signed that Spider-Man would only get paid if the movie was completed. Peter is then forced to use the rest of his money to bus back to New York. Meanwhile, somewhere in the city the Green Goblin resumes his mysterious civilian guise and begins plotting his next scheme against Spider-Man. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * *Ritz Plaza Hotel *A Cave in the New Mexico desert Organizations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Norman Osborn thought he had a plan for keeping the Green Goliath from mussing his wavy coif -- but he forgot about the Hulk's most dangerous incarnation. Now the H.A.M.M.E.R. comes down as Banner and Skaar face Osborn's deadliest femme fatales in a monumental battle of brawn and brains. Plus a reprinting of Amazing Spider-Man #14, the first appearance of the Green Goblin & guest-starring The Hulk. | Notes = Includes reprint of Amazing Spider-Man #14 Preview Gallery File:Dark Reign The List Hulk Vol 1 1 page 01.jpg File:Dark Reign The List Hulk Vol 1 1 page 02.jpg File:Dark Reign The List Hulk Vol 1 1 page 03.jpg File:Dark Reign The List Hulk Vol 1 1 page 04.jpg File:Dark Reign The List Hulk Vol 1 1 page 05.jpg File:Dark Reign The List Hulk Vol 1 1 page 06.jpg File:Dark Reign The List Hulk Vol 1 1 page 07.jpg | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13110 }}